


Snugglewolf

by PrincessDianaArtemis



Series: OTP-Tober [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Derek Hale, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, Children, Derek Hale & Sheriff Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Hugs, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Missing Scene, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Post-Canon, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Scenting, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Talia Hale & Claudia Stilinski Friendship, That Missing Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDianaArtemis/pseuds/PrincessDianaArtemis
Summary: It starts when they’re both children - though neither of them remember it well. Then a joke that transitions into a habit neither of them wants to break.
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Talia Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski, Talia Hale & Claudia Stilinski
Series: OTP-Tober [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948099
Comments: 1
Kudos: 361





	Snugglewolf

A healthy and vibrant Claudia Stilinski and her little hellion of a son, Stiles, were running errands and taking the grocers by storm. 

She giggled as the mischievous little boy ran around her legs, getting dizzy and then crashing into the body of another child, older and surprised, that caught him with reflexes faster than the average kid.

“Oh, no,” said Claudia. “Are you okay? Stiles, apologize right now.”

A feminine giggle rang through from behind the child, “Ah, Clau, it’s okay, Der’ll be okay. Right Derek?”

The little boy looked up at his mother with wide eyes as he flopped around with the younger child in his arms. Stiles giggled and turned around to face the older boy.

“You caught me,” he said, eyes widening to match those looking at him. “You’re strong and big. Can I give you a hug?”

Again, the big hazel eyes were watching as Stiles looked at him expectantly. He nodded his head and let little pale and spotted arms wrap around his neck. 

For a moment, he was still frozen, then his wiry body relaxed to pull Stiles close and bury his nose against the thick brown of his hair.

Claudia looked over at Derek’s mother - Talia - and she saw how the lips twitched up into a smile. Talia shared the smile her way, “Well, this is a new revelation.”

“How so?” asked Claudia.

Talia gestured down to the boys, “Derek’s not a big hugger, not even with his little sister but this - this is nice. Maybe you should bring your little boy around more often - a couple of cuddlers here.”

For her part, she looked at the sunny smile on Stiles’ face as he pulled away from the hug and then reached up to pat Derek’s face which brought a smile to her face.

“I think that would be a good idea,” she said. “What do you say, Stiles?”

The boy bobbed his head, excited, “Yeah - he gives the best hugs.”

“Derek?”

Bashful and red face looked up at his mother, “I’d like that.”

The mothers shared a look, “Then it’s a date.”

“A date.”

-

For a few months, that became the norm for the two women and their children. Sometimes Talia would come with more than one child attached to her, usually her daughter - Cora - who was the same age as Stiles, but the boys would gravitate towards one another. 

Stiles, hyperactive and excited to see his friend, would pounce onto Derek’s back. He’d be balanced onto the surprisingly sturdy back and Derek would give him one of his rare smiles before the two would race off to do something mindless that children found entertaining. 

Once, before the visits ended, the two women found their sons curled up against each other, asleep in front of the television playing Scooby Doo. There’s a picture, guarded jealously in a scrapbook, and forgotten in the attic of the Stilinski household.

-

At sixteen, Stiles knew that if he didn’t take enough medication he would still be thrumming with energy and his thought process wouldn’t follow the track it needed to. So when he and Derek teamed up behind Scott’s back to look for Erica and Boyd, he didn’t think twice about pouncing on Derek’s back as a greeting.

Under his chest, Derek tensed but made no move to tear him off as Stiles came to and slid off.

“Oh, you’re not gonna kill me, are you?”

Derek’s stunned hazel eyes looked at him for a second, then he ducked his head, “No. No, it’s fine. Reminded me of - of something from childhood actually. Should I start expecting this often?”

Stiles blinked away his own surprise as a mischievous smile of his own, “Not unless you really want it, Snugglewolf. Is that what you want? A little snuggle every now and then?”

“You really think it’s smart to tease me?” Derek said, a snarl of a smile on his face. “You remember I’m an alpha wolf.”

“Yeah, but you just want snuggles,” said Stiles, pinching Derek’s cheek. “Don’t worry. I’ll give you all the hugs you need.”

He didn’t mention that it had reminded him of something from childhood too - it was already getting too weird.

Derek pulled away, playfully dunking Stiles’ head, “Get back to work.”

They didn’t really talk about it. But it became a joke between them that summer. When Derek was getting too tense - hating himself for losing track of his betas or when Isaac would get a little more angsty than usual, Stiles would slide in close and pull an arm around him. 

On days when he was raging and needed a little bit of a calm-down, Stiles would pounce the way he had that first time, bringing his attention away from his anger and towards tackling him down as punishment. 

It wasn’t something they advertised, it wasn’t something they really did in front of anyone, until one day when the anger was directed at Isaac and he became the first witness of their strange back-and-forth.

Stiles, as always, threw himself onto Derek’s back and wrapped his arms around his neck. Derek jostled him, pulling him so he was now piggy-backing the werewolf. 

“Chill out, Sourwolf. He’s doing the best he can and you getting angry at him isn’t going to help things along, got it,” said Stiles, pressing his cheek at the hollow of Derek’s neck. 

Derek huffed, “But if he doesn’t - ”

“He wasn’t born with the instinct, he’s got to learn,” said Stiles, tugging at him. “So stop being an asshole.”

A steadying breath shuddered through his back, “Alright.”

“Are you going to apologize?”

“Are you going to get off me?”

“Apologize first,” said Stiles and, just as he stated, refused to slide off the broad back until Derek had apologized to the very confused Isaac.

Isaac sidled up to Stiles’ side as he was led away from Derek and put an arm around him, comforting, “It’s okay. He’s learning to be an alpha and you’re learning to be a wolf - you’re going to work together.”

“He - he let you hug him,” said Isaac, watching him like he’d grown a second head. “How?”

Stiles shrugged, “Not really a hug. ‘S just a joke between us, really, I call him Snugglewolf and treat him like a beanbag chair - then he causes me a little bodily harm to get even.”

Still hesitant, Isaac let Stiles sit him down and make him a sandwich with the bare-boned objects of Derek’s cabinets.

“Eat. And when you’re ready you go back out there and show Derek that you’re better than what he thinks you are.”

-

This thing continued, growing sparse with the witch of a woman messed with his mind, then coming back along with the supportive hand on his shoulder as Boyd’s blood covered Derek’s fingers and a tight hug in the darkness as Stiles helped him wipe away water, tears, and rust-red stains. So much happened that pulled them away, even as a young brat Stiles held back from tackling the little jerk and putting him in his place. 

But then there was a moment, catching him by surprise and they stumbled almost to the ground. It’s when Stiles knew something was wrong despite the crinkles in Derek’s eyes when he smiled and said he was fine. 

-

Stiles was twenty when he felt someone throw themselves on his back, forest-green clad arms around him and a brush of facial hair scraping against his neck.

He’d just arrived back in Beacon Hills at a mandatory break from the academy - something about an exposure to toxins shutting down the facilities. Few people knew he was going to be back, just Lydia and his father. But if the Sheriff knew - 

“Touche, Derek, touche,” said Stiles, turning his head to face the stubbly cheek pressed against his. “You’re lucky I’ve had to bulk up or we’d be on the floor right now.”

Derek let him go and Stiles turned to meet the crinkly-eyed smile with one of his own. The man looked comfortable in his green henley and worn jeans and even the softness around his eyes showed the newfound peace in him.

“Snugglewolf,” Stiles said, a breath and nothing more. “Dad told you I was coming?”

“And told me to make sure you stayed out of trouble from here to the house,” answered Derek. “But with Roscoe there I would’ve heard you miles away anyway.”

The two of them laughed until they were doubled over with laughter, “God, I missed this.”

Derek’s face was suddenly shy and he ducked his head, “Me too. I - I missed you.”

Stiles’ smile dropped and then came back up in full-force, “Derek - I never thought you’d admit that. What is it, my rugged charm? My amazing hugs? This alluring scent?”

“All of it,” he said, reaching out and pulling him in for another hug. “Stiles. I think we need to talk. I - I found an old picture that I think will start a conversation.”

“Oh? What kind of picture?”

“Just two little boys having a nice time together.”

Curiosity brightened Stiles’ honey eyes, “Sounds like fun. But - uh, you gonna keep hugging me? I think I like this new cuddly you a lot.”

Derek laughed and pulled him under his arm, “I live to please.”


End file.
